Title
s are cosmetic phrases or single words that may be displayed under a player's name on the scoreboard in Blacklight: Retribution. Overview The title is displayed underneath the players name in the Social Menu and in the standings during a match. Before the Parity Patch almost all titles were rewards for certain achievements, though some can be purchased from the Customization Menu. An interesting side-effect of wearing a title is that the agent's level will be hidden from other players. The first 2 titles available were Beta Tester and Rotten to the Core, which were awarded to players participating in the Beta. Sadly most of the titles on the Released list were only available for a limited time but they can still be seen around Blacklight retribution. Hardsuit Labs may release some of the Unreleased titles but it is unknown that they will or will not be released to the public. Released Titles Dog Of War * This title was given away as part of the Veteran's Pack. Egg Hunter * Obtained by Collecting all 8 Easter Egg Weapon Tags during the Easter promotion event! Silverback * This title is earned by reaching level 45. ZZZZZ * This title is earned by reaching level 50. And All I Got Was This Title! * This title is earned by reaching level 35. And All I got Was A.... * Obtained by buying merchandise at the time it was possible. Survivor Of The Drought Title * This title was given to anyone who played Blacklight: Retribution pre-parity. Over The Hill * This title is earned by reaching level 40. Exterminator * This title was obtainable for a week at a time by getting 1000 kills using toxic ammo during a mission pre-parity. RuffzMc01 * This title was supposedly given to people who used this premade weapon at some point pre-parity. MarMotton * This title was supposedly given to people who used this premade weapon at some point pre-parity. Desert Fox * This title was supposedly given to people who used this premade weapon at some point pre-parity. Sub Shock * This title was supposedly given to people who used this premade weapon at some point pre-parity. Dessert Grave * This title was supposedly given to people who used this premade weapon at some point pre-parity. FY-90 Fortune * This title was supposedly given to people who used this premade weapon at some point pre-parity. Tactical TryHard * This title was supposedly given to people who used this premade weapon at some point pre-parity. HVK 44 Thumper * This title was supposedly given to people who used this premade weapon at some point pre-parity. Source Code * This title was supposedly given to people who used this premade weapon at some point pre-parity. The Regulator * This title was supposedly given to people who used this premade weapon at some point pre-parity. The Burning Sensation * This title was supposedly given to people who used this premade weapon at some point pre-parity. BLR Streamer * This title is supposedly given to people who stream Blacklight: Retribution Pillar Of The Community * This title is was supposedly given to people who used this premade weapon at some point pre-parity. Blacklight Supporter * This title can be purchased for 500 ZEN. Silver Supporter * This title can be purchased for 1000 ZEN. Gold Supporter * This title can be purchased for 2500 ZEN. Platinium Supporter * This title can be purchased for 5000 ZEN. Diamond Supporter * This title can be purchased for 10000 ZEN. Mr. Money bags * This title could previous to the parity patch be purchased for 10000 ZEN. Total Jerk Face * This title can be purchased for 500 ZEN. Deep Pockets * This title can be purchased for 5000 ZEN. ... * This title could be earned by reaching a certain level. Battle Hardened * This title could be earned by being a member of the Blacklight Community prior to July 1, 2012. Rotten To The Core * This title could be earned by participating in the Blacklight: Retribution Closed Beta. Beta Tester * This title could be earned by participating in the Blacklight: Retribution Closed Beta. Terrible Twos * Was obtainable prior to the parity patch, it could be obtained through the 2nd year anniversary pack. Lover * This title could be purchased as part of the Valentine's day promotional pack in 2015. Like A Boss * This title is earned by reaching level 30. Recruiter * Was obtainable prior to the parity patch, it was earned when 1 referred friend reached level 10. With Friends Like These... * Was obtainable prior to the parity patch, it was earned when 3 referred friends reached level 10. Friends In High Places * Was obtainable prior to the parity patch, it was earned when 5 referred friends reached level 10. Cult Of Personality * Was obtainable prior to the parity patch, it was earned when 10 referred friends reached level 10. Corporate Recruiter * Was obtainable prior to the parity patch, it was earned when 50 referred friends reached level 10. Gift Of Gab * This title was given away on a parity patch promotional stream on twitch.tv, previously the title was earned when 100 referred friends reached level 10. Propaganda machine * Was obtainable prior to the parity patch, it was supposedly earned when 500 referred friends reached level 10. Silver Tongue * Was obtainable prior to the parity patch, it was supposedly earned when 1000 referred friends reached level 10. Herald Of Retribution * Was obtainable prior to the parity patch, it was supposedly earned when 2000 referred friends reached level 10. Prize Fighter * This title was obtained by anyone who earned a raffle ticket during the "30 Days of Fight" event. Lucky Bastard * This title could be obtained by winning a daily giveaway during the "30 Days of Fight" event. Aussie * This title is supposedly given to australians. Kiwi * This title is supposedly given to New Zealanders. Loyalist * Earned by playing a week prior to the steam launch. Headhunter * This title is awarded to players who aimed for the head, and acquired 1000 headshots. Zombie * This title was only given to people who worked at zombie studies, now called Hardsuit labs Blacklight Prime Owner * This title was obtained by playing before the parity patch, and/ or by buying it after the patch for 500 ZEN before the Holiday update on the 18th of December 2015. Duplicity * This title was obtained by owning Blacklight Prime before it was replaced by the GP Dublicator. Unreleased Titles *The Destroyer *Bullet Vendor *Once Bitten *Blacklight Veteran *The Cleaner *The Bear Claw *Street Brawler *Vindicator *Assassin *International Merc *Gun For Hire *Data Scout *Tango Down *On Fire *Loser *The Doctor *The Phantom *Pyromaniac *Railed *Spin To Win *Absent Killer *Boobytrap *Laser Guided *Medical Necessity *Sore Loser *Data Thief *Unavoidable *Arsonist *Silent Sentinel *Forward Observer *Evil Hal *Got Crushed? *Brings Death From Above *Road kill *Patient Zero *Air Supremacy *Full Throttle *Dirty Thirty *High Roller *Grizzled *Bullet Connoisseur *Apex Predator *Netwar guerrilla *Platinum Class *Highway Bandit Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Title